The New Girl
by 2irishbeanie21
Summary: Last year was Harry's third year and he also discovered that Professor McGonagall was his godmother. After Harry finds this out, he moves in with McGonagall. now its a new school year and there's anew interesting girl from America at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, The Zoo**

It was July, Harry's birthday. Last year he had received a broomstick servicing kit from Hermione, a Sneakascope from Ron, a book from Hagrid and a pair of old dirty socks from Dudley. But this year was different in several ways, he was turning 14 and he now lived with someone who would at least acknowledge his birthday. Minerva (as she had repeatedly told him to call her) had invited a surprise guest to help celebrate.

The next day Harry awoke before Minerva as he usually did and prepared breakfast again for a very surprised Minerva.

"I told you that you needn't make Breakfast anymore!" Minerva declared.

"I'm sorry McGonagall! But old habits certainly do die hard!" Harry answered.

Once they were sitting down at the breakfast table McGonagall announced that she was going to take Harry to the Wizards zoo, which contained such creatures as Unicorns, Boggarts, Dragons, Griffins and Giant Squids. Harry was personally most excited to see the Golden Snigdet, which was a golden bird that he had learned from Minerva was originally used as the snitch in Quidditch.

Once they got to the zoo, which was well hidden, McGonagall quickly led Harry to the back of the zoo where the less excitable creatures were. Here unbeknownst to Harry, were all the Weasley's and Hermione.

After everyone had said hello, Hermione and Ginny insisted that Harry open his presents before they did anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, The Burrow and Crookshanks**

On August 23rd McGonagall dropped Harry off at The Burrow, as Headmistress she had to return to school ahead of time to prepare the classrooms or the upcoming school year.

When Harry arrived at The Burrow, Hermione was there to complete the fun trio, and everyone except the twins and Arthur were at the breakfast table and as usual Molly was at the stove.

All the children were excitedly talking around the breakfast table when Molly yelled upstairs to the twins that if they wanted even a bit of toast, they had better get down here now. Suddenly a very loud bang came from up above.

"Fredrick Gideon and George Fabien! If you two blew out your teeth again, I WILL NOT REPLACE THEM." "IN FACT" she continued "I'LL TELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT WHAT HAPPENED WAS THAT YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND SHE WON!"

George and Fred answered back

"No mum, that won't be necessary!"

and this statement was followed by laughs from everyone at the table.

Later that day they all traveled to Diagon Alley for school supplies and what not.

Although they all left together, as they walked around looking at the store fronts, somehow Molly and Hermione disappeared. The boys and Ginny didn't notice this though as this as they all excitedly jabbered on about the upcoming school year. Many books were bought that day as well as new quills, ink pots, parchment and other school supplies.

After returning to The Burrow, Ron, Hermione and Harry all gathered together to discuss what they each had bought. It was Hermione's turn and she was lulling the boys to sleep by telling them, in great detail, about each book that she had bought and each little trinket she had gotten for, leaving a small, vibrating box covered in holes for last. Harry noticed the box first

"What's that?" Harry asked in a scared voice.

"That" replied Hermione, is a new friend for Pig and Hedwig!" she answered in a very excited tone, as she lifted the lid and everyone saw a somewhat small, orange, patchy and angry fluff ball. The ball jumped out of the box to Ron's head where he immediately stuck his claws in. Ron froze, and stiffly turned to Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is on my head!?" He screeched.

"I think it's a cat." Harry replied unsure of his answer.

"A CAT?! HARRY, A CAT IS FUZZY AND SOFT AND CUTE. WHATEVER THIS ' _THING_ ' IS, IT IS _NOT_ A CAT!"

Hermione completely ignored him and gently pulled the cat off Ron's head, and lovingly looked the cat in the eyes saying,

"Look, Crookshanks already likes you Ron."

"Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"Yes! That's his name." said Hermione

Ron rolled his eyes and said,

"Crookshanks! Why not Spear Claw, Devil Cat, Killer, or, or, or CUJO?"

As Ron said this Hermione gave him a look and she turned and marched up to Ginny's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3, The Hogwarts Express**

Ms. Weasley set some enlargening spell upon the car and got in followed by Mrs., Weasley, and the twins, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Harry looked out the window at the familiar road leading to Kings Cross Station. The drive was short and they arrived quickly and entered through the secret platform.

When they were all aboard the train, Ron, Hermione and Harry all grabbed a compartment with Neville Longbottom. A little while into the ride, Neville ot up to go to the lavatory and when he came back said quietly to Harry,

"Malfoy sighting, coming our way."

Unfortunately he was right, for within 2 minutes, Malfoy popped his little, greasy head into the compartment. Harry hardly noticed this because at that moment an angel floated into the room. She had brown hair with some light red high-lights that fell just bellow her shoulders and had a slight wave to it. Her skin was pale as a dove, but she had a light pink tone in her cheeks.

"This," said Malfoy, as he paused to gesture at everyone in the room, "are the idiots." He continued to point them out one by one. "The blood traitor Ron Weasley and his mud-blood girlfriend Hermione Granger, and finally, 'His Lordship' Harry Potter.

Hermione as usual was the first to let the anger boil down and talk, saying

"What is your name?" She said speaking to the 'angel'.

"Jennifer." The 'angel' answered. "You're Hermione, correct, and that's your boyfriend Ron?" She asked.

"Yes I am Hermione" she said "but Ron's only my friend." She quickly added as she blushed bright red.

"And over there" Hermione pointed "Is my other friend Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4, The Announcement**

The students went to the feast and sat at their house tables. There was chatter about the new girl.

"So, did you see the new girl?" asked Dean.

"Who, Jennifer?" Chattered Sean in reply.

"Yah, very nice looking." Said Dean.

"Yes" Sean agreed.

"Hey guys, Harry's already got dibs on her, so don't think about it!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald, was that really necessary, first of all we are all within four feet of you and can hear perfectly fine, and secondly Jennifer is a human being not a thing to call dibs on!" said Hermione as she lightly swatted Ron.

Dumbledore then stood to give the usual beginning of the year speech, but this year it was different. Harry leaned over to Dean to tell him that Minerva had told him this year Hogwarts was holding the Triwizard cup. Dumbledore then told Hogwarts of the Triwizard cup, saying...

"Some of the younger students do not know what the tournament entails, so those that do, bear with me. The competition began about 700 years before now as a competition between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. One student from each school was chosen in the three legs of this competition. The schools took turns hosting this magical display every five years."

"Why did it stop?" piped Ron.

Dumbledore was very glad he asked, and he answered very swiftly,

"The death toll mounted so high the tournament was discontinued."

At this Harry promptly lost his appetite.

"There have been a few attempts throughout the centuries to reinstate this activity, although none of these have been successful until now. The schools of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will arrive here in October. The selection of competitors will be held on Halloween."

"There will be a thousand galleons to the winner. although this is quite tempting," He said glancing at Fred and George.

"We have decided to impose an age restraint to participants for their safety. Participants must be of seventeen years or older. To be sure of this, I have placed a spell around the cup."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5, New Year, New Fun**

That morning Harry woke up and immediately shouted, "OH NO! NO QUDDITCH!"

Practice wouldn't be held this year due to the Triwizard tournament. He was greatly disappointed because he often used Quiditch to get out of some of his classes.

At breakfast Hermione read her new class schedule out loud.

"Herbology with Hufflepuff, Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin,"

Ron then jumped in reading his schedule, "After lunch Double Divination." He growled. "Lucky for Hermione, she dropped that class."

Just then, all of the owls showed up to deliver that morning's mail. Neville's owl had suitcase for him, that contained all of the things he had forgotten to pack. Harry looked for Hedwig hoping that Sirius had written to him. Harry's stomach did a flip-flop, Hedwig was flying towards them and as she got near Harry, he gently plucked her out of the air. It was a letter from Dobby that said;

Hi Harry! I will nut tri 2 safe u agan. I wanted 2 tel u I werk in de kitchen her.

Harry turned to show Ron and Hermione. Ron was surprised that Dobby figured out how to write and address the envelope. Hermione was just so happy she cried.

After lunch Harry and Ron trudged upstairs to Divination. Ginny's professor dismissed her class early and Hermione had the whole period free, so the two decided to have some "girl time" in their dorms.


End file.
